


kiss me (like you wanna be loved)

by woopsforgotadam



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Make Out Session, Mentions of Character Death, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another winner for my giveaway. This time Gildarts/Ur or Gildur. Six songs, six fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me (like you wanna be loved)

**Author's Note:**

> For my precious Jana who wanted a surprise so I gave her GildUr. Part of the Young Four, including Ivan Dreyar and Layla Heartfilia. We have so many headcanons for the biggst brotp of four, it is sad. And painful.

* * *

Some Nights; Fun

* * *

Some night Gildarts got annoyed with Ur. They’ve been friends since the moment Ivan came back from an overdue mission, (“I was helping her with magic”) and brought her to Magnolia, and by extension, Fairy Tail so that the young girl could get back on her feet. Since he first met the ice mage, many things have changed between them. Gildarts did not find the need to dwell on them nearly as much as Ur did.

“Ur,” he spoke quietly, and the ice queen graced him with her look, “A penny may fall on the ground, and it’s not your fault and yet you’d take credit for it.”

Her huff was enough to know that he hit the nail on the head. A sigh left his lips then as he took a sip of his drink them and leaned back in the chair. There were layers upon layers of hurt, mistrust and ice in the woman, and it was ten years for Gildarts to get rid of them, to feel raw as he spent his time on what was supposed to be a hundred year mission.

And yet, he felt like he still needed a friend, even after being alone for such a long time. Perhaps that was why he shuffled closer to Ur, no words were spoken and all that greeted the duo (last of their once great group; they were fools) was the silence of the night and the soft breaths emitting from one another.

* * *

Neighborhood #1 (Tunnels); Arcade Fire

* * *

If she thought hard enough, Urania (but she preferred Ur) would be in a different place. A whole new world where her parents didnt’ give her scornful looks, where Lance was a good big brother (like the ones she read in her stories, even!) but leaving her room and looking at her mother and father discussing her brother’s….leaving was enough to let Urania know that no matter how much thinking she did; she wouldn’t be in a new place.

When she finally ran away, it was a great feeling. She was happy, free, and then she met Ivan who was the kindest person to her in a long time and wanted nothing but friendship in return, and then she met Gildarts who was something of a flirty one, but still so kind; and Layla was another one who was kind, but she was stern; like a mother.

And sometimes, if Ur thought hard enough they were her family.

(But sometimes all it took was a playful tug of her hair to remember Lance’s laughter)

Soon, her happiness was taken from her and Ur found herself alone, and broken. It was a full year of solitude before she met another being, a small boy named Lyon.

But it was a full some eighteen years before she saw Gildarts again, and if Ur closed her eyes long enough, things never changed. Ivan was with them, as was Layla, both were dead in their own way, however.

But Ur felt happy then.

* * *

Dear Prudence; The Beatles

* * *

It wasn’t often when they had happy times and that was mostly because of the past seemed to haunt over them like a lingering shadow. But today, Ur’s shadow was confirmed dead, and it was perhaps why there was a weight lifted off her shoulders. It was also because Gildarts was able to contact the rare warmness of her heart in a way nobody else could. He made her feel apart of it, a part of life even though she has been gone for seventeen years, and just came back mere months prior.

But looking around, and seeing one of her closest friends with her, she felt happy. And it wasn’t often she let this indulgence out because there so many things clouding her mind.

His metal hand took hers and dragged her, “Come on Ur, don’t just stand there,” he told her, dragging her with him. Most of the time he could accidentally break walls, but he never hurt her. And she felt as if he never would. “There’s a party we have to go to, to celebrate the battle, and I can’t wait to hear stories. Let’s go an play, yeah?”

And Ur, despite herself, felt a smile tugging at her lips and let herself be pulled along.

* * *

Kiss Me; Ed Sheeran

* * *

Neither of them knew how this happened, one moment each were complaining about their children, well, Ur was complaining about the why Lyon and Gray bicker like brats, and Gildarts apparently caught Cana kissing Ivan’s brat. The next moment they looked at eachother and then, perhaps it was both of them who reached for the other and held one another. The coldness of Ur’s magic didn’t seem to bother Gildarts, or perhaps it wasn’t that, perhaps she was flushing so much that it wasn’t even felt by him. Their lips touched in a sloppy fashion, because both just wanted to hold someone, in the end. Open mouth kisses followed after and both people clung tightly to the other. Surprisingly, Ur didn’t feel threatened by Gildart’s strength (he would never hurt her).

Over the last years, there were so many things that Ur knew she kept down, put as his lips moved from her mouth to her jaw, and one of her hands clenched in his red hair, she knew then, she wasn’t alone.

It felt like falling in love.

And she was scared, but knew Gildarts would help her.

(It seemed that was the normal truth.)

* * *

Mr. Brightside; The Killers

* * *

He was GIldarts Clive, and he was not one to feel jealous. It was however, hard, because as he looked at her, she looked happy. Happy to be in the arms of that damn Silver, and he merely looks away and continued walking. Since she started dating him, there was little to no contact between them (with the exception of the night before, in which she kissed him and it was a pretty heated make out session that ended with him taking a cold shower.)

It was only a kiss, after all.

But it didn't stop his anger oiling seeing them; how could she do that and then continue on her relationship? And when she asked him as such, she cried and told him because she thought he didn’t want her. She cried. Something Ur doesn’t do. It was then he realized how broken she seemed all the time. Perhaps that was why he embraced her, and she stopped crying so hard then, and it was no scene from a romantic movie, but he did kiss her then. Ivan walked into the classroom, sighed, and then told them to hurry the hell up as he guarded the door.

When they left the arts room, Gildarts had no room for jealousy.

* * *

My Boy Builds Coffins; Florence + the Machine

* * *

It was true, that she unwillingly became the Queen of the Underworld, but it didn’t take Ur to realize that her new husband was really, just lonely. He even gave her a way to leave for six months, just as long as she came back because she was, as he said, apart of the realm now.

But she didn’t mind, because they had a good relationship, her and Gildarts. He was eager to listen to those who had died and wanted to know what happened, and he was good at it, even on the long days when she noticed her husband was just tired, he was good at it. And She was too, he told her, and a little glitter of hope filled her.

Everyone had a resting place, and some were less kind and peaceful than others, but each mortal was unique. And no two were the same.

And Gildarts didn’t treat them like they were, and he offered each one different kinds of eternal afterlife.

It was haunting, the way his hand clasped over her own, but she smiled anyway, because she felt happy.

She almost felt sad when she left him, but he smiled at her, and realized then; he even treats her uniquely.

She couldn’t wait for six months to be over.


End file.
